okannarpfandomcom-20200213-history
Races
Non World Specific Humans Humans are a widespread race that occurs in both Okanna and Akanna regularly. They have relatively decent magic capabilities, and they are a strong, hardworking, and a willful race. (civilians make up the most part of this race) Animalia They are much like humans, but with the attributes of animals. They may have some animal appendages like tails, ears, and maybe even eyes. (Note they DO NOT '''have full body fur, in fact, they don't even have fur. Also, they don't have snouts and muzzles) Animalia at the start used to be hated by humans so many of them were in slaved and bullied for a long time luckily the Animalia didn't give up and slowly they started becoming one with the human society so much that people start to treat Animalia like normal humans. '''Demi-Human This is the result of human and God offspring. (Note: You cannot have this, only God...Hey I did all this by myself I need something...Nah, you can get this by reaching level 25 on Mee6, I need to know if ya truly like the server :D)Demi humains are almost always worshipped for either there nearly god like power and because there so rare a genius scientist once said that in 100 million people you would only have the chance of finding 1 demi human and thats if your lucky so when ever people do find demi humans they are worshipped. Okanna Races Elves Elves are a fast and widespread race that have relatively high magic capabilities. They are good with ranged attacks. Elves are tall, slender, and pointy-eared fellows. Dracones Dragon-like creatures that are a pretty much dead race. They roam around in solitude, or in small packs. They are intelligent creatures who live longer than most. Half-Elf Half-Elves are a human-sized race with a little less lifespan of elves. The are profficient in magic and in melee, especially the faster classes. They don't do well with heavy armor. Dwarves Dwarves are a short, strong-willed, and stubby race. They have stern faces and a hard-working attitude. Orc A barbaric and unforgiving race that can see well in the dark. They generally mature faster than humans maturing at about 15. They have decent magic affinity and amazing melee capabilities, with their brute strength. They live up to be about 50-60 Half-Orc This race inherits the chaotic nature from their Orc parents, but they look more like humans. They live longer compared to orcs, about 20-30 years more. They have better magic capabilities than orcs but its still relatively mediocre. Though the half-Orcs can be barbaric, it is not their dominant trait. Akanna Races Aracnia This large race has the upper body of a human, but the lower body of an Arachnid. They are extremely magic proficient and not very good with head-on attacks. Their lower bodies are hard and sturdy, while their upper bodies are weak and fragile. They have extreme intelligence and they have soothing voices. Semi-Human This race is not entirely human. This race is a special type of race which holds SOME attributes of an Angel or Demon. Vampires This race is split up into 2 parts, ToFor and Night. The Night vampires gain their strength from the moon and are very weak during the day, but during the night their powers are immense. The ToFor Vampires (a play on 24) have equal above average power throughout all of the day, and they gain their power from both the sun and the moon. Vampires are slender and can be tall. They feed off of the living essence, but in order for them not to drink the blood of people, a compromise was made.